jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Crysis' Breakfast
This was the first 25 minutes challenge performed. The scene sketched is the one following the night of the wild drinking game. This next morning, Bennis brings Crysis breakfast. This theme originated from Smuit's appreciation for good bromance. Sainzo's entry were based on bad recollection and the erroneous assumption that Crysis participated in the drinking game and thus was suffering from a hangover. Sainzo's entry Bennis Wyvest trudged up the stairs slowly, the breakfast tray the innkeep had prepared wobbling slightly in his hands. It must be that the stairs are old and creaky, he assumed. Others might have been defeated by the immense amounts of alcohol he had consumed the night before, as indeed they had, but he was Bennis Wyvest, and his liver did not ever falter. He had not even been tipsy. His slightly shaky steps were certainly not caused by the remnants of a hangover. He made his way to the room he had left Crysis in. He kicked open the door, but made sure it would not crash against the wall and make too much noise. With familiar steps he crossed over the bed, where his employee lay face down, his head and one of his arms hanging over the edge of the bed. He placed the tray on the nightstand next it, then turned to Crysis. He couldn't help the slight smirk appearing on his face. Crysis had gone entirely overboard the night before, but both of them were used to heavy drinking. Usually Crysis would be the one bringing him breakfast, or better yet they'd get a buxom tavern wench to do it, but now Crysis was dead to the world. He didn't particularly mind doing this for his friend every now and again - Crysis had often enough carried him around after a good night out. He lightly punched against Crysis' shoulder. The blonde mop of hair barely moved. 'Crysis', he called, firmly but not harshly, and used his grip on the man's tunic to shake him. Crysis' snore was cut off as he woke. 'B-boss?'. Crysis' voice was dazed and bleary, and matched well with how he lay sprawled on his bed. 'Yeah. There's food on the nightstand. Get yourself awake and presentable, would you?'. Bennis turned away without waiting for Crysis' muffled 'kay'. He was nearly at the doorway when Crysis' muffled voice came again. 'Fanks, boss'. Bennis halted briefly and nearly raised his hand in acknowledgement before he realised Crysis wouldn't see the gesture anyway. Smirk still on his lips, he headed back downstairs. Smuit's entry Another bad night. Nightmares had haunted him as they so often did. The few moments he managed to find sleep quickly faded and left him with a quickened heart rate and covered in sweat. He wasn't asleep, but not entirely awake either when he heard his master's voice. "Crys? You alright?" he heard. Realization hit him, Lord Bennis had been up for a while, even after the heavy drinking night as he had experienced. He shot up, planning to go order Bennis to bed and get him breakfast. In this process, he however noticed that Bennis was already dressed and seated right next to him on the edge of the bed. "Lie down, I'm fine. I'll get you something to eat." Bennis said as he gave a slightly worried smile. Bennis then left their inn room and headed downstairs. Crysis was left with his nightmares again. He thought about his sister and the news he had learned about her. Apparently some bozo knew what had happened, but knew more than he himself did. Is this all a sick joke? Should he confront this situation when he gets back home? Crysis had become more confused than ever after joining Jesus' cause. He faded back into a restless state of near consciousness. He awoke again with a gentle shaking movement of his shoulder. "Hey there. I got you some... whatever this is." Bennis said, seated on the edge of the bed again. He moved his hand from Crys' shoulder and pointed at a plate of food he was holding with the other. "Thanks boss." Crysis said with a faint smile. "Nightmares again?" Bennis asked as he ignored the gesture. "You know it." Crys' answered. "We should definitely get some answers when we get home. You seem to be getting worse. You want to leave these... people and go home?" Bennis asked with the same worried expression as before. "Nah boss, that's alright. We're finally on an adventure".Category:Fanfiction Category:25 Minutes Challenge Category:JLDnD Category:Baptism of Fire